Bond of a Bear Cub and Breegull
by Critterz11
Summary: When Tooty finds an egg out in the woods, she's determined to care for it in case it hatches. Banjo decides to reminisce by telling her the story of how he and his best bud Kazooie met when they were younger. Set some time after Banjo-Kazooie but before Tooie. Also will explain where Tooty headed off to and why she didn't reappear.
1. Chapter 1

Banjo and Kazooie were recognized throughout Spiral Mountain and its surrounding fantasy lands as not just heroes, but as truly indivisible friends. But how did they come to meet each other in the first place?

Banjo was lying down in his bed, snug and cozy as usual. The lazy brown bear had spent all day with his Jinjo friends picnicking and jubilating by the river of Spiral Mountain. He was still very proud of overcoming feats and challenges that the evil witch Gruntilda had thrown in his way, as she tried to steal the youth of Banjo's sister, Tooty, for the purposes of rejuvenating herself from her unsightly, horrid form. It took the many Jiggies and Notes uncovered by him and his bird pal Kazooie to navigate her lair and stop her schemes; but in all it was worth it. Aside the bed, Kazooie lied nesting in the comfort of Banjo's blue backpack.

Kazooie was deep in a muse herself, resting her wings by her side. She dreamt of how much excitement it was to barge and peck her beak through Grunty's underlings, taking them down one by one. She saw herself as a fine lady-bird, but her tomboyish, boisterous streak really showed. And it wasn't just in the tips of her vibrant crimson feathers.

"Take this, you lug..." she muttered softly from her beak, possibly caught in the scenario of using her power eggs to knock down foes. She softly giggled as Banjo began to wake up, stretching his furry arms out as he arose from the comfort of his snug bed.

"Morning, Kazooie." Banjo mumbled cheerfully as his lips smoothend out. The bird gave no response as she was still deep in dreamland, so Banjo decided to head out into the yard and wait up for when she was ready. Kazooie overheard him and slowly flapped her wings out of the pack and unfolded her lanky legs, ready for the day.

The bear and bird played around with a cloth hacky-sack in the front yard. They bounced and rebound the toy bag to one another performing an assortment of tricks, both easily amused. Their game was cut short though as Tooty began running from out of the nearby forest, holding something round and glossy in her paws. "Guys, you're not gonna believe what I found!" she exclaimed, very enthusiastically.

"Oh, hello Tooty...seems like you found somethin' interesting out in the woods." Banjo replied with a smile. Tooty nodded and showed him. "It's an egg, I think it's a bird egg...you know like the one Kazooie came from" she explained, still carefully holding onto it. Banjo agreed and decided it would be best to place it somewhere secure, so he headed back into the house.

As he set a nest made from a warm, fleece blanket and pillows, Banjo saw as Tooty felt attached to her newfound egg that she was seriously devoted to looking after it. "Alright Tooty, we'll keep a look out and care for this egg...but you know if a mama bird comes looking around-" he spoke before being cut off. "Yeah...I know, I'll return it to be with its real family. Of course, big brother." Tooty added with a soft smile as she placed the egg securely in the little nest.

Banjo sat by the corner as Tooty watched over with a strong maternal instinct. Kazooie was feeding on her favorite seed and berry millet, not having anything really to comment on the current situation. Tooty hummed softly with her paws folded, just before a question crossed her mind.

"Hey big brother...I may have been too little to remember, but do you think you could tell me the story of you and Kazooie met when you were younger?" Tooty asked Banjo with a interested attitude. Banjo happily nodded and began thinking of the older days, the time when he was a cub just like Tooty and how Kazooie came to be a big part of his life.

"Oh boy...it's gonna be like a clip show." Kazooie muttered as Banjo playfully shushed her. He was very fixated on telling Tooty of how their friendship started.


	2. Chapter 2

Grizzlewood Grove was a humble, tranquil little village with friendly residents just northeast of Spiral Mountain. The oak trees would tower high above the soft ground, bound by sturdy rope bridges and walkways so the locals could traverse with ease from one location to another. Many villagers built their houses upon and among the trees themselves using only the finest lumber they had been regarded with. Among this society was a loving, adventurous couple of bears and their young cub.

"Now remember Banjo, be sure to save those combs of honey for your mama to use in her bun recipe." The father bear spoke. He had shaggy, disheveled light brown and tan fur with a hay-colored mustache and eyebrows; a light scarf accompanying his short trousers. His name was Mandolin, he made a living outside of the lumber industry as a decisive adventurer and treasure hunter.

"Oh, I know papa...I was just havin' one for right now." The young cub, named Banjo responded with a cheeky smile. Aside the two boys walked a mother bear with maple-brown fur, wearing a silk pink dress lined with a light pink apron and a matching headscarf.

"Ah it's alright sweetums, you can have an extra honeycomb if you'd like." She spoke warmly, chuckling a bit. Her name was Harmonica, and she was as devoted as any mother bear would be to their young cub. Banjo decided to only sample the one he had promised and stored the other securely in his blue backpack. "Do you need some help carrying the goodies, mama?" Banjo asked with willing obligation. Harmonica simply shook her head no and smiled, asking Banjo if he had any plans to go play with his friends in the neighborhood.

The young bear cub thought for a moment but nothing seemed to cross his mind. He had a few pals he has grown to know and enjoy spending time with; but he had not set any plans as of lately. The last time he remembered having any playtime out with a pal was a few days earlier when he went acorn hunting with Conker, the mischevious but very reliable squirrel whose orange fur presented itself vibrantly right down to his candy corn tip of a tail. "I could go and see what Conker's up to, but other than that I don't have nuthin..." Banjo informed his mother confidently as he began to run off in search of his buddy.

Passing through the lush green grass which swept at his ticklish feet, Banjo had fond his precious playground in the grove. There were swings strung above a shallow lagoon, a seesaw made from a flattened slab of wood and some puffy mushrooms which were springier than an amusement park bounce house. He always enjoyed coming here with the other critters to play, but it seemed eerily quiet today. Banjo decided to stomp around in hopes a dash of fun would cross his young mind. Above him in a hollow oak tree rested a senile raccoon, rubbing his paws through a unkempt grey beard. Banjo decided to climb up the side of the trunk to check out the local sleepyhead.

It was not even a minute before Banjo had peeked inside the tree cavity to have caught the attention of the napping pensior. "Is shum-one there? I'm sorry if I took over the tree I just began to doze off a bit." he stuttered as he stumbled up from his spot and readjusted his glasses. "Oh, it's just you Banjo-un". Banjo giggled and smiled as he helped the raccoon out of the hole.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Mr. Finicky. I just happened to see your ringed tail pokin' out and I thought I'd drop by." Banjo explained. Finicky nodded thankful the young sport came to keep him company, as most of his time was spent watching and feeding the birds in the town square. "Is something on your mind, young 'un?" He then added in query. Banjo shook his head side-to-side and added he was looking to play with his friends, but the playground had grown quiet and empty.

"Maybe I should just go pick up sticks or maybe find some pretty leaves. I don't want to resort to heading back home and stayin' in my room alone fer the rest of today." Banjo sighed, but was caught off as Finickly put his paw on his shoulder softly. "It's alright kid I understand..." he added "...But maybe you could put off on those activities for another time? You're a considerate lil' bear as I know and I could use a little help if you dun mind."

Banjo smiled and nodded to the offer happily. He knew Mr. Finicky helped run the village's local pawn shop so maybe he could find a nice toy or trinklet there that would cure his unexpected boredom. Finicky let Banjo lead the way to his store, knowing it was good to have a kid who was willing to lend a helping hand in a situation he could not alone.

Just as they reached the shop though, a plunking sound from a tree nearby had caught both the young bear and old raccoon's sudden attention. A small object had fell from the canopy above.


End file.
